A gift for you
by Bella Beilschmidt
Summary: Harry necesita un buen regalo para su esposo, -algo abrasable potter-... Un peluche claro!...pero no es lo que el rubio tiene en mente por eso se hace un ultimo regalo a si mismo


**Hola a todos!**

Pues bueno esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrio puesto que aprovechndo que es el cumpleaños de Draco dije ¿Por que no hacer un fic referente a la ocacion?

Debo aclarar que estoy nerviosa ya que nunca habia escrito Drarry y este es mi primer Drarry ya por la ocacion especial y tambien mi primer lemon XD o intento de este xD realmente no se si quedo muy bien pero di mi mayor esfuerzo!

Perdonen algunos errores y por favor no me maten por el intento de limon XD como dije es mi primer limon XD

Espero les guste!

**Beta: **Evanna Phantom, sin ti no podria hacer mcuhas cosas, Te Amo~! 3 *-*

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Slash! R**elacion Chico/Chico** S**i no te gusta pues te recomiendo irte para evitar malos ratos. Tambien es un fic clasificacion **M S**olo para evitar problemas y eso. Contiene OOC ( creo XD )

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, solo por divercion.

Un especiala gradecimiento tambien a **Gati** ya que me dio valor para publicar esto XD Te quiero~ *-*

**A gift for you**

Harry estaba emocionado y a la vez nervioso, faltaba apenas una semana para el cumpleaños de su esposo y no sabía que podía regalarle! Tenía un tiempo planeando una pequeña celebración con sus amigos más cercanos, hacer la comida favorita de Draco y un hermoso pastel, pero el problema llegaba con el regalo… ¿Qué le podía regalar? Era su primer cumpleaños desde que se habían casado apenas meses atrás luego de años de noviazgo por eso tenía que ser un regalo especial, pero otra vez la misma pregunta ¿Qué le podía regalar que fuera tan especial? Algo que demuestre cuanto lo amaba, pero ¿Qué? Si bien Draco era exigente con sus regalos a veces y Harry no sabía que regalarle ya que Draco tenía muchas cosas pero Harry no se rendirían para encontrarle algo especial ¡Era el primer cumpleaños de Draco casado con Harry! ¡Tenía que regalarle algo muy especial! Así que pensó y pensó un buen rato sentado en su sillón favorito hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos envolverlo por los hombros y ya conociendo esos brazos sonrió

-Mhh ¿En que está pensando mi sensual y hermoso esposo? –Era Draco abrazando aun mas lo que el sillón le permitía a Harry mientras le besaba el cuello

Harry solo rio levemente inclinando su cuello dándole más espacio y luego contesto –No estoy pensando nada amor –mintió intentando que Draco no lo descubriera

Pero para mala suerte de Harry Draco lo conocía muy bien más de lo que a Harry le hubiera gustado. Draco solo sonrió contra el cuello de Harry para luego decir –Estas mintiendo amor, pero espero que lo que estés pensando tenga que ver conmigo y mi cumpleaños

Harry se sonrojo al instante al sentirse descubierto pero replico –No te estoy mintiendo –insistió tercamente en su pequeña mentirita piadosa y Draco solo rio levemente apartándose de Harry y el moreno sintió una sensación de vacío por unos momentos

-Sigues siendo un muy mal mentiroso Harry –dijo y luego se puso enfrente de Harry dándole un beso en los labios para luego apartarse – Espero me regales algo abrazable –Dijo mirando a Harry sugestivamente y luego irse a su despacho a arreglar algunos documentos de su trabajo

Harry se sorprendió y a la vez se alegro ¡Draco le había dado una pista de lo que quería para su cumpleaños! Ahora tenía una idea de que podía regalarle. Contento, se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la chimenea, agarro unos cuantos polvos floo y desapareció hacia el callejón Diagon

* * *

Harry regreso a casa con una gran sonrisa, tenía muchas bolsas de compras para la fiesta de Draco y ya tenía su regalo elegido, era un peluche de Dragón muy suave y abrazable como había dicho Draco, además el Dragón era una especie de protector lanzaba fuego si alguien intentaba herir a su amo, además el Dragón de peluche era muy real y a la vez suave, tenia escamas plateadas brillantes y era cálido sus ojos eran grises y parecían reales, Harry estaba muy feliz con el regalo y esperaba que a Draco le gustara tanto como a él le gusto. Llego a la cocina con algunas de las compras y las puso en sus respectivos lugares para la cena y el pastel y luego fue con el regalo de Draco a su habitación y la oculto perfectamente donde Draco jamás lo encontraría.

* * *

El día tan esperado del cumpleaños de Draco llego. Temprano en la mañana Harry despertó muy cómodamente en los brazos de su Dragón, era una de las pocas veces en las que Harry se despertaba antes que Draco, mayormente el rubio despertaba muy temprano mientras el moreno se quedaba un rato mas dormido hasta que luego de un rato Draco iba a despertarlo para que Harry fuera a su trabajo de Medimago, a veces Draco se preguntaba como Harry siendo medimago era tan perezoso por las mañanas.

Harry aprovecho el despertar temprano para observar a su Dragón dormir, era perfecto sin lugar a dudas, Harry no podía dejar de decirse la suerte que tenia por haber conquistado el corazón de ese rubio malcriado y arrogante y que pese a todo Harry lo amaba demasiado, dándole un ultimo vistazo se desenredo de los brazos del rubio con cuidado de no despertarlo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para luego empezar sus labores del día.

Ya que era un día muy especial Harry tenía planeada cosas muy especiales, primero se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió para luego ir a la cocina y alistar todo, primero haría el desayuno favorito del rubio y se lo llevaría a la cama y luego empezaría a preparar el resto de las cosas para la fiesta, estaban invitados solo los amigos más cercanos al rubio y obviamente sus padres, sería una pequeña reunión pero sabía que le gustaría a Draco

Estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno favorito de Draco: Tortilla francesa, frankfurt y huevos fritos, lo puso en una bandeja con un poco de café y se dispuso a llevarlo a su habitación que compartía con su hermoso esposo. Al llegar puso la bandeja en la mesita de noche y empezó a despertar a Draco

-Despierta amor –Decía Harry besando la mejilla del rubio y con su mano agitándolo levemente –Vamos Dragón es hora de despertar

-Mhh Harry –dijo Draco aun medio dormido mientras el moreno aun lo besaba por todas partes de su rostro

-Feliz cumpleaños mi Dragón –dijo Harry sonriendo y dándole un dulce beso en los labios despertando de una vez al rubio

-Mhh debería cumplir año todo los días si me despiertan tan de buena forma –comento el rubio riendo levemente-

-Tonto –dijo Harry riéndose con el – Ven, te prepare tu desayuno favorito –dijo para luego poner la bandeja con los alimentos en el regazo de rubio

-Enserio amo mi cumpleaños –dijo el rubio empezando a comer

-Espero te guste amor además hay muchas sorpresas para ti hoy –dijo el moreno sonriente

-Ya quisiera desenvolver mis regalos –dijo mirando sugestivamente a Harry pero el moreno no lo capto bien

-Espera un poco mas Dragón luego podrás abrirlos todos –dijo el moreno sonriente

Luego del desayuno, Harry se preparo para empezar a hacer el resto de las cosas de su lista, empezó a preparar una fabulosa cena y al terminarla empezó a preparar el pastel, le gustaba cocinar de la manera muggle, lo relajaba un rato y prefería hacerlo el que simplemente invocar elfos domésticos. Harry estaba preparando el pastel favorito de su rubio: pastel de Chocolate y fresas, luego de preparar la mezcla del pastel y ponerla en el horno empezó a preparar el chocolate para la cubierta, estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no se dio cuenta cuando un par de brazos fuertes lo abrazaban por la cintura y dio un pequeño brinquito de sorpresa

-Draco! No te oí llegar –decía el moreno sonriendo mientras Draco reía levemente entre el cabello del ojiverde

- Parece que estabas muy concentrado y no te culpo –dijo y luego lamio la mejilla del moreno que tenía una pequeña mancha de chocolate

Harry se sonrojo levemente ante la acción del rubio y luego prefirió cambiar de tema –Draco ¿Hoy también tienes que trabajar?

-Lamentablemente si –gruño levemente el Slytherin aun sin dejar de abrazar al moreno – Pero por suerte es muy poco pero aun tengo que firmar esos tontos documentos

-Awww amor –Harry dejo un momento lo que hacía y volteo dándole un dulce beso en los labios al rubio – Bueno mientras más rápido lo hagas más rápido terminaras ¿no?

-Si bueno realmente me hacías un poco de falta –dijo el rubio sonriendo lascivamente y con una de sus manos dándole un pequeño apretón al trasero de su compañero

-Eh! Draco! –chillo Harry haciendo un puchero –Mejor ve a hacer tu trabajo

-No puedo esperar a ver mis regalos! –dijo Draco sonriéndole arrogante mientras salía de la cocina

Harry suspiro divertido, a veces Draco podía parecer un bebe grande, riendo levemente por su pensamiento volvió a su trabajo con el pastel

* * *

La hora de la reunión para celebrar el cumpleaños de Draco empezó, todos se divertían y Draco se veía muy feliz de pasar un rato con su familia y amigos. Estaban los mejores amigos de Draco y Harry, estaban Pansy y Blaise que se habían decidido tener una vida juntos y casarse a finales de año, Ron y Hermione que llevaban una feliz vida de casados, Theodore y Daphne que habían iniciado una relación más allá de la amistad y Neville y Luna que mantenían una relación de novios durante dos años. También estaban por supuesto los padres de Draco que se sentían orgullosos de su hijo.

Harry se sentía satisfecho de que todo su trabajo en el día dio sus frutos ahora solo le faltaba esperar a que Draco le gustara su regalo, se sentía un poco nervioso con eso pero esperaba que le gustara.

Draco estaba muy feliz por su fiesta además muy agradecido con su esposo por todo lo que hizo, mientras hablaba un rato con su padre Blaise, Ron, y Theo, observaba como su esposo hablaba con su madre y con Hermione, Pansy, Luna y Neville se estaban divirtiendo y comentando algunos chistes mientras su madre reía levemente por algún comentario gracioso que hacia Pansy sobre Harry y como Hermione lo defendía a la vez riéndose de su amigo y Harry se sonrojaba mientras Luna y Neville intentaban darle apoyo moral.

Draco a veces no podía dejar de ver a Harry, para Draco Harry era la cosa más hermosa del mundo, pese a su estatura un poco corta y su cabello desordenado para Draco era hermoso además su ojos verde esmeralda le hacían ver adorable y Harry a veces no lo veía pero Draco intentaba mostrárselo cada día.

Ya luego de un rato escuchando los comentarios de sus amigos sobre los partidos de Quidditch y uno que otro comentario de su padre le pareció más interesante seguir viendo a Harry y sin evitarlo empezar a comérselo con la mirada. Harry entre la conversación que tenia Pansy sobre la vida intima de Harry y sus sonrojos volteo a ver a su rubio esposo que lo veía con una sonrisa y una mirada lasciva y el moreno no pudo evitar ponerse más rojo si podía y con esto venían más comentarios de Pansy sobre su vida sexual y eso a Draco le daba gracia.

Ya más tarde luego de la cena y de cortar el pastel, los invitados empezaron a irse hasta quedar solo Draco y Harry, el rubio aprovecho para abrazar y besar a su esposo

Gracias por el mejor cumpleaños amor –Decía Draco entre beso y beso abrazando fuertemente al moreno

No fue nada Dragón, además te lo merecías –dijo Harry riendo feliz de que a Draco le haya gustado la fiesta – Aunque aun te falta abrir un último regalo –decía Harry abrazando al rubio y sonriendo más amplio

-¿A si? Y ¿Cuál será? –decía Draco mirando a Harry lascivamente

-Vamos a la habitación –dijo el moreno arrastrando a Draco a su habitación

Al llegar a la habitación, Draco ataco a Harry en un apasionado beso que a cada segundo se hacía más fuerte, Draco acariciaba el abdomen de Harry por debajo de la camisa de Harry mientras lo besaba, Harry correspondía al beso con igual pasión mientras acariciaba el cuello y el cabello del rubio, de repente gracias a los besos de Draco Harry olvidaba a que venían a hacer a su habitación y con un poco de dificultad se separo lentamente del rubio

-Mhh D-Draco t-tu regalo –jadeaba el moreno mientras el rubio besaba su cuello

-Creo que lo tengo ahora entre mis brazos –decía el rubio sin dejar de besar el cuello de Harry

-N-No Draco enserio tu regalo –dijo Harry medio divertido y consiguiendo separarse lo suficiente del rubio para poder buscarlo

Draco se quedo un poco extrañado cuando Harry se separo de él pero luego se quedo sorprendido al ver a Harry con una bolsa de regalo para el

-Espero que te guste – dijo Harry al tiempo que Draco abría la bolsa para ver el peluche de Dragón dentro de el. Draco se quedo impresionado no esperaba que de verdad que Harry le regalara algo y menos un peluche – Ya que el otro día dijiste que te gustaría algo abrazable y ¿Qué hay más abrazable que un peluche? –dijo Harry con inocencia y una encantadora y tierna sonrisa en sus labios

Draco ante este gesto no pudo evitar una pequeña risa y abrazo fuertemente a Harry, a veces podía ser tan inocente que dolía

-¿Te gusto tu regalo Draco? –decía esperanzado el moreno abrazándolo

-No era realmente lo que esperaba pero debo decir que me encanto –dijo el rubio para luego besar dulcemente los labios de Harry

-¿Y qué era lo que esperabas? –pregunto Harry intrigado

-¿Enserio quieres saber? –dijo Draco mirando a Harry sugestivamente

-Si quiero saber –dijo Harry sonrojado

-Te lo demostrare –dijo Draco dejando el peluche de Dragón en la mesita de noche para luego empezar a besar al moreno en los labios con pasión mientras lo arrastraba a la cama

Harry cayó en la cama de espalda y casi al segundo después Draco se puso encima de el besando su cuello y empezando a desabrocharle la camisa, Harry no podía parar de gemir y jadear, Draco siempre lograba esa reacción en el. Al terminar de quitarle la camisa a Harry empezó a besar su pecho dando ligeras lamidas a sus pezones para luego soplar ligeramente, el cambio de temperatura causado hacia que Harry jadeara más fuertemente y se retorciera de placer, Draco notando la reacción del moreno decidió ir bajando sus besos y caricias hasta el abdomen del moreno lamiendo su ombligo y introduciendo su lengua en ese lugar causando un maullido de placer proveniente de Harry que prácticamente mando una corriente de placer directo a la polla del rubio

Draco empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de Harry casi con desesperación quitándoselos junto con los bóxers dejándolo completamente desnudo, Draco se tomo un minuto para observar a Harry, _su _Harry, aunque el moreno dijera que no, para Draco Harry era la cosa más hermosa que había estado en el mundo y se sentía afortunado que esa pequeña criatura hermosa fuera suya. Harry empezando a sentirse avergonzado de la mirada penetrante que le dedicaba el rubio se sonrojo intensamente

-Draco es injusto –Decía el moreno haciendo un pequeño puchero

-¿Por qué es injusto amor? –pregunto Draco empezando a besar otra vez el cuello del moreno mientras que con su mano acariciaba su miembro pasando su pulgar por la punta haciendo que Harry gimiera de placer

-Ah D-Draco! –intentaba decir Harry entre gemidos – E-Es que yo estoy completamente desnudo y tu aun tienes mucha ropa

-Oh en ese caso vamos a arreglar eso –dijo el rubio para luego besar a su esposo y empezar a quitarse la ropa

Una vez el rubio quedo completamente desnudo volvió a besar a su esposo acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de este, besando cada centímetro, Harry se retorcía de placer mientras Draco seguía besando su abdomen bajando cada vez mas hasta llegar a la ingle del moreno, empezando a acariciar su miembro mientras veía con sus ojos completamente grises y oscuros por la lujuria a Harry que lo miraba intensamente con sus esmeraldas oscurecida por la lujuria y la pasión del momento. Draco manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos de Harry empezó a lamer la cabeza del miembro de su esposo provocando que este gimiera en éxtasis echando su cabeza hacia atrás sin parar de gemir, el rubio complacido por la reacción del moreno introdujo su miembro es su boca por completo, chupando y jugando con su lengua en la punta. Harry casi no podía resistir tanto y se lo hizo saber al rubio

-D-Draco te necesito, no creo poder aguantar mucho mas –decía entre gemidos y jadeos el moreno

Draco sonrió y saco el miembro de su boca y poniéndose encima del moreno empezó a acaricias sus pollas juntas y con su mano libre empezaba a buscar su varita, al encontrarla, dejo la placentera fricción y puso la punta de su varita en la entrada dispuesta de Harry y susurro un hechizo de limpieza y otro de lubricación, Harry jadeo al sentir la sustancia espesa del hechizo lubricante y luego miro a Draco –Ya por favor, te quiero dentro Dragón

-Harry lo bueno está por comenzar amor, se paciente –dijo el rubio sonriendo con lujuria tomando las piernas del moreno y luego de besar sus tobillos ponerlas encima de sus hombros y posicionarse en la entrada del moreno preparada

Draco entro en la calurosa entrada del moreno lentamente, casi tortuosamente desesperando al ojiverde que no paraba de gemir –Ya Draco por favor! –exigió el moreno ya desesperado

-Ya Harry pero que carácter! –dijo el rubio riendo levemente pero su risa se disolvió al entrar completamente dentro del moreno soltando un jadeo de placer –Oh Harry, lo hemos hecho tantas veces pero aun eres tan apretado como una virgen –decía el rubio jadeando y quedándose quieto para dar oportunidad a Harry de acostumbrarse a su tamaño

-Y-Ya puedes moverte –Decía Harry aun mas sonrojado si se podía por el comentario del rubio

El rubio empezó a moverse dentro del moreno primero lentamente para luego ir acelerando el ritmo, Harry gemía desesperadamente y con sus manos en el cuello del rubio lo jalo hasta poder besarlo, lo beso con pasión y lujuria ahogando algunos gemidos en la boca del rubio, Draco por su parte fue acelerando el ritmo mientras correspondía al beso de Harry y a la vez intentaba buscar el ángulo exacto para dar con el punto mágico de Harry

-Dioses! Draco no pares! -gemía el moreno extasiado cuando Draco dio con la próstata de Harry –Ahí sí! Oh Merlín!

Con un gruñido casi animal Draco volvió a dar varias veces contra la próstata de Harry y empezó a besar su cuello mientras aceleraba sus embestidas a un ritmo casi frenético

-Dioses! Draco siento que ya voy a.. –Harry no pudo continuar ya que el rubio volvió a golpear en su próstata provocando que Harry se tensara y gritara su en éxtasis el nombre de Draco

Draco al sentir el orgasmo de Harry y como los músculos de su entrada se apretaban solo le falto dar unas cuantas embestidas mas para venirse dentro del moreno mordiendo a la vez su cuello luego se derrumbo encima del moreno sin aplastarlo

Debo decir que este también fue un muy buen regalo de cumpleaños –Comento Draco un poco jadeante y con una sonrisa arrogante –Aunque el peluche tampoco estuvo tan mal –dijo besando la pequeña marca de amor que le había hecho a Harry en su cuello

Harry rio levemente mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios de su esposo –Me alegra que te haya gustado Dragón

-Aunque siento que mi peluche se sentirá mu solo… Creo que necesitara compañía –dijo sonriéndole pícaramente a Harry

-Hum? ¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Harry extrañado

-Tal vez a otro regalo -dijo sonriendo gatunamente para luego besar a Harry apasionadamente


End file.
